


Loving You - [Request]

by kalliblast



Series: Completed Requests [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: Roy needs help confessing to Riza - so he goes to Ed to be his wingman.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a request - Leave requests here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220829
> 
> Hope you enjoy xoxo

Roy say quietly in his office, staring down at the desk cluttered with papers, pens and picture frames. A lot has been on his mind for the last few days, making it harder to focus and get work done. In about a day he’d have to go to stations in the North and East Cities to make sure everything is in order, though he knew that Armstrong didn’t need his “godforsaken baby check ups,” as she put it. It’s not liked he enjoyed going up there, anyway.   


Thinking of it, there wasn’t much he enjoyed about his job currently. As fuhrer, he was constantly busy, but some weeks were just worse than others. And this week has been a bit more troubling. Roy was trying to think of things that made him smile, things that made him happy so he could get through each day. Usually it was simple things, like getting to eat a warm meal when he gets home or laying down in his bed to finally get some deserved sleep. His thoughts started to get more complicated, though. To the point where it was actually affecting his work. Recently, he’s found his mind drifting towards one person in particular.   


Riza Hawkeye.   


Now Riza is someone who he was close with, one of few. He’s known her for years, fighting besides her in war. Roy would be lying if he said he’s only thought about her as only a co-worker, though. She’s a great soldier: smart, quick, and good with a gun. Riza’s very independent. Sure he gives her orders, but she still does what she can her way, making sure she does her duty in the best way possible. With her skills, she’s saved his ass more than a few times. Without her, Roy knows for a fact he would be dead.   


It wasn’t only her skill that he was attracted to either. She was beautiful, and he made sure that she knew that. Though, he wasn’t sure if she thought he was being serious. Riza probably that it was just Roy being Roy, flirtatious, annoying Roy. But with the events of a few years ago and how becoming fuhrer has changed his thinking, he wants to put his past self away. He wants to be looked at differently. He wants to, as weird as it sounds to him and probably would sound to everyone else, settle down. Like with a wife, maybe a kid, just enjoy his time as fuhrer but still be a good leader. There were still many people who didn’t think he wasn’t fit, but maybe this type of responsibility would change their minds? Not only that, but if it wasn’t obvious he loves Riza. Isn’t everyone’s dream to be able to relax and hold the one they love? He’s going to need   


He didn’t realize how distracted he got until after a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Roy came back to his senses, grabbed a pen, and pretended to be working. He said “come in,” keeping up the facade of being busy.   


And then there she was, Riza, in all her beauty. Her timing was almost comical. Seeing her made Roy freeze up for a second, but then he quickly went back to writing semi-relevant words on paper. God, sometimes she made him feel like a love sick teen again.   


She started with an unnecessary apology, “Well you seem hard at work. Am I intruding?” Roy put the pen back down and shook his head. “Not at all, not at all. Need anything?” Immediately his brain started over thinking. Did that sound rude? Dismissive? Riza wasn’t the type to get offended over every little thing, but it’s easy for Roy to ignore that when he felt like he could have said something wrong. Especially to her. After a second of thinking about it, he added, “Though you are always welcome to stop by.”   


Riza let out a small laugh, “Of course, sir. I’m just stopping in to remind you that you have to check on the neighboring cities soon. Remember to pack up, it’s a lot of traveling.” Roy smiled, getting the feeling that she cared. Maybe he was just overthinking.   


But it’s not a lie or a tale spun from poor, lovesick Roy’s head. Of course Riza cared about him. They’ve been working together for years, fought wars together and basically (with the help of the Elrics, of course) saved Amestris. They’ve been through a lot together and she considers him a very close friend. But that’s the thing that worried Roy. What if he was just romanticizing their situation? More likely than not she ONLY thought of him as a friend. Then again…. She was ready to die for him… These kinds of thoughts plagued Roy, making him feel once again like a child who just figured out what love was. He hated it, but he loved her.   


For a few minutes, they chatted. Always busy, Roy didn’t usually have time to catch up with anyone. It was nice to know what his friends and coworkers were up to. With how calm it’s been in Amestris recently, everyone has had more time to relax and find new hobbies. Even though it wasn’t true for Roy (who had constant paperwork, deadlines, and stress) it interested him to see what everyone else was doing. He listened to Riza speak with 110% focus and interest, wanting to have there little exchange last forever. But alas, all good things come to an end.   


“Well, I won’t keep you from work too long. But remember it’s good to take a break every once and awhile, Roy. Sometimes you look like you really need it.” Roy chuckled, “Probably not a compliment, but I’ll try to take it as one.” Riza smiled as she turned around, “Whatever makes you happy.” As she opened the door she turned back around and added, “But seriously, don’t overwork yourself. This country would lose it if they lost another leader.” Maybe it was supposed to be kind of a dark joke, but Roy gave her a more serious look. “I’ll try my best Riza, thank you.” She gave him another small smile and then she was gone, closing the large door behind her.   


But as Roy began to work he still found it difficult to focus. His thoughts would drift to Riza, thinking about what could be. He thought about how much happier he’d be with her. If he asked her on a date, and she said yes he’d be the happiest he’s been in a long time.   


But then he also thought about how everyone else would react. Dating a coworker wasn’t completely forbidden, but very frowned upon. Everyone else that worked under him were very close friends, would they think less of him he asked Riza out? That mixed with other insecurities is why Roy wasn’t so sure about making a move.   


Roy needed help, advice. He thought it over, thinking of the few people who he would trust with such information, who wouldn’t judge him for it…   


He audibly sighed. The first person that came to mind was Elric. After thinking it over again, he realized his options were limited. Hey, Ed’s closer to his teens than Roy is. Maybe he could more helpful. Almost anything would be more helpful than Roy just sitting at his desk, thinking and procrastinating.   


Finally, Roy decided that he would speak to Edward in the morning, before he would have to leave for the routine check ins. Roy knew that Ed was capable and sympathetic, so he knew that even if he couldn’t give solid advice, he’d at least support him in his decision. Roy kind of needed the validation at the moment.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you ask someone out? I wouldn't know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I made this request a little too long? I tried hard to give it a lot of context and detail but I don't know if that helped it or hurt it. Please let me know what you think!

The next day, Roy woke up early to head over to the Elric’s house. It wasn’t too far away, but far enough that he’d have to take an early train.Roy had packed a few things for the trip that follows, deciding to bring it with him so he could go straight to where he needed to be if it came down to it. He hadn’t sent prior notice to Ed to let him know that he was visiting, but hoped that showing up unannounced would stress the urgency of the situation. Hopefully Ed would understand.   


A train ride that was only a few hours felt like it dragged on for half a day. Roy say in his seat the whole ride, an anxious wreck. His brain could only think of the worst scenarios, many worse than just simple rejection. From the start, Ed could not help Roy, but then again that didn’t just sound like Edward, or any of the Elrics.   


What stressed him out more ws the idea that Riza would think he was weird or creepy. She would stop talking to him as a friend and more like a boss. It would be years of friendship wasted because he thought he could have a chance with her. Maybe he’s crazy, maybe he’s wrong, but all he could think about was the idea of Riza forgetting he existed. It worried and scared him greatly, but that’s why he was going to talk to Ed. As the train reached the station and Roy gathered his things, he put his thoughts aside as he tried to remember where to go to reach the Elric’s house. It’s been a good while since he’s seen them, about a year or so after the incident to congratulate Roy on becoming fuhrer. Roy remembers that day fondly. Everyone was excited for him and for what change was to come. Also there was cake, really, really good cake.   


Finally, Roy made it to the Elric household. He set down the briefcase of clothes and other necessities items he brought. Clearing his throat, he thought about what he would say. He suddenly realized how nerve wracking it might be for the fuhrer to show up to your household unannounced. He let out a sigh, he would have to explain himself quickly or else they all might get worried.   


He heard someone from inside yell, “Fine! I’ll get it!” It sounded like it could be Winry, but her voice sounded a bit different than the last time he saw her. The door opened up after another few seconds, and Winry did indeed answer. She was taller than the first time Roy met her, and her hair was longer, but besides her voice too, that’s all Roy could tell was different. Roy and Winry never talked too much, even before he was fuhrer. He talked to everyone a lot less after the fact.   


She looked surprised for second before speaking, “Is everything okay, Sir?” Roy nodded quickly, “Everything is perfectly fine, Ms Winry. I just need to speak to Ed. Is he available?” She sighed, whispering something to herself that sounded like “I don’t even want to know” as she gestured to the living room. “He’s with Al, I’ll let him know you’re here.” She waved for him to step inside as she walked into the living room area to retrieve Ed. He had been working all day, doing chores around the house, and was sort of upset at being bothered. But when he heard from Winry that it was Roy at the door, he felt panicked. Had something gone wrong in the Capital? Would they need his help? Roy does remember the Ed can’t do alchemy anymore, right?   


Ed came up to Roy at the door frame between the entrance and the living room. Ed was dressed way more casually than Roy, but his demeanor showed that he was willing to be a lot more serious. “I haven’t seen you in a good while, is everything alright Fuhrer?” He said fuhrer without the implied quotation marks, as he did (jokingly) when Roy first got the position.   


“The Capital hasn’t burned down, if that’s what you’re implying. But, yes, there is nothing inherently wrong… I just need to talk to you in private.” Ed raised an eyebrow, confused but still curious. Roy was desperate for someone he could confide in about his love situation, he tried really hard to hide that from Ed, but he guessed he wasn’t doing a good job from Ed’s facial expression.   


“Follow me.” Ed said after a moment, turning on his heel and leading Roy into the kitchen. It was one of those rare times when it was empty. Everything was cleaned spotless from Ed and Al having to scrub it down earlier that day.   


They both took a seat at the table, across from each other. It was silent until Roy was able to figure out what he wanted to say.   


“I think I’m in love.” Roy blurted it out with no context whatsoever, catching Ed off guard and making him laugh. “Really now, Mustang? You have the ability to love?” Roy shot him a look and after a few seconds of laughter Ed calmed down, able to change from silly to serious fairly quick. “What brought this up? With who? Why do you need to talk to me about this?” Ed’s small string of questions and change of intentions took Roy a second to process.   


“I just need… advice. From someone with an outside perspective, little bias. Can you do that for me?” He was borderline pleading at this point. He is crazy in love with Riza and had a lot of questions about what he should do. Ed put on a thinking face, pretending to mull it over. It honestly made Roy nervous.   


“Sure thing, Mustang.” Truth be told, Ed cared about Roy. He was like the dad he never had, someone to look up to and rely on more than his real father. Of course Roy made mistakes too, but Ed was able understand him better. Ed would always make his jokes and such, but he never made it seem like he didn’t care. All of the Elrics were like that. They all showed that they cared, but it wasn’t always straightforward.   


Roy let out a relieved sigh before he started talking again. He told Ed about all of his concerns- his fear of rejection, of what other people would think, how awkward it would be if she said no… Though still stressed, Roy felt a bit better after being able to talk to someone about everything. He was surprised by how intent Ed was listening, no interruptions or sarcastic comments. Ed actually wanted to help, past bickering aside. Maybe a few years ago Roy wouldn’t have understood why, but now he thinks he gets it. They’re all like family. With all the trauma they’ve been through and all the shit they’ve seen together, they’re one of the closes damn families out there.   


After a couple minutes of voicing his concerns, Roy finally let Edward talk. “Roy… You know you don’t have to care about what other people think, right?” The bluntness of the statement surprised Roy. “Well I mean… I..” Ed stopped him before he could continue. “It doesn’t matter what other people think of you and Riza. As long as you are both happy.” It wasn’t the most original of words, but it still managed to make Roy feel a lot better. Ed continued, “Also, you’ll never know Riza’s feelings if you don’t ask! Have a little more faith in yourself, Roy. You’re the damn fuhrer!” Roy was surprised how serious Ed was. But he was right! It doesn’t matter what other people think.   


“And I doubt Riza would stop talking to you. She’s not like that, you know her better than all of us. Everything will be fine, but you still have to try. All I can say is just ask… Maybe some flowers if you have time? Girls seem to like flowers...” Ed put an encouraging thumbs up when he was done talking, with a smile. Roy returned the smile, feeling a lot more confident than he did when he walked in. “Thank you, Edward. You’ve been a great help… But there’s just one little issue.” Ed raised his eyebrow, “And that would be?” Roy scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. “I may have waited until last minute… See, I have to be on a train in a few hours to go on routines. No time for flowers.” Ed suddenly stood, pushing his chair in a little too rough, “Well then he have to get going!” Winry poked her head into the doorway of the kitchen, giving Ed the Look. “Careful, Edward!” He cowarded back a little, putting his hands up a little in surrender. “Sorry…” Winry rolled her eyes in response, going back to the work she was doing. Roy gave Ed a questioning look and Ed waved his hand, telling him to sush. “This isn’t about me, Roy. You have to get to Riza!” Kind of quick to change the subject, but he’s right!   


Roy quickly gathered his things, thanking Winry and Ed for the help. Ed ran with him to the closest train station, giving him another quick pep talk. He quickly gave a run down on what to say and reminded him that everything will be fine. As they got to the train station, Ed put his hand on Roy’s shoulder. “You got this, Mustang!” He gave him another thumbs up as the train pulled into the station. Roy said a few thank you’s to him, making sure that Ed knew he greatly appreciated the advice. Roy had it all planned in his head, down to the last minute. He’d have an hour and a half to get to Riza, leaving a small 30 minute window to talk to her and get back on the train to start heading to the North.  


After the relatively short, but felt like a damn eternity, train ride, Roy finally made it back to Central. He ran into the capital building, hugging his briefcase of files and clothes close to his chest. It felt like a movie…


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes for this chapter I had written was like "watch roy obtain the grain" or something like that.

Roy ran into the building, taking a sharp turn down the hallway and going to find Riza’s office where she would (hopefully) be. He stopped at the large door, taking a few deep breaths. He put his briefcase down to his side and stood up straight, going through the script in his head one more time before opening the door. 20 minutes is all the time he had to tell her.   


He slowly opened the door, immediately seeing Riza at her desk in the back of the room. She seemed to be working on paperwork or something of the sort and had yet to look up at him. That gave Roy a second to look around the office, seeing how actually empty it was. Riza was more of a run into action kind of girl, so it made sense that she didn’t spend time decorating her office.   


The movement in the room got Riza’s attention, making her look up in alertness. When she saw that it was the fuhrer himself, she stood and saluted him. Roy waved her off, being the first one to speak, “There’s no need for that Riza. Is it okay if I have a word with you really quick?” He could see panic set on her face. He once again forgot about how vague and terrifying that statement could be coming from the fuhrer. Before she could start interrogating him, Roy calmed her panic. “It’s nothing too pressing, I just need to… talk.”   


Now a bit more calm, Riza was able to think. What on Earth would Roy need to talk to her about, if not about the state of the country?   


Still standing, from the other side of the desk, Roy began to speak. He didn’t really know what exactly he wanted to say, just where he wanted it to go. “We’ve known… We’ve known each other for years and well… I think you’re an amazing fighter, worker, and um… friend. But sometimes “friend” isn’t enough-” Riza now had her arms crossed, a little smirk playing on her lips.   


“Roy? Are you asking me out?”   


“More like… asking you… to marry me?”   


Riza covered her mouth as a laugh escaped. She wasn’t trying to be rude or anything, but the sudden proposal was a little funny- cute, even.   


“Roy that’s really sweet of you...” Before she could finish, Roy’s face dropped to a look of sadness, and he fell to his knees. Her eyes went wide as Roy looked up to her, putting his hands together like he was just begging her.   


“I know it’s sudden! But I really love you Riza! It’s so hard to focus anymore I just… need you.” He realized how that sounded after he said it. Jeez, he’s acting so pathetic. Why would she go out with him?   


But she understood. It gets lonely being here in Central. There’s so many people, but everyone is always moving around and there’s never time for anything. For a while Riza has wanted to settle down more… She never really thought or talked about a family, but it would be nice to have someone that she could at least look forward to seeing. Riza didn’t know who she would live this little fantasy with, that never came about. She figured this was her chance to relax, have that free spirited fun that she never got to have as a teenager. Happy thoughts flooded her mind as she thought about it. It would be a unique experience for her.   


She bent down, reaching for his hands and helped him to his feet. “You didn’t let me talk, Roy.” His panic faded away as she stood closer to him. “Now marriage is a big step… But I won’t say no to a date.” Her feelings for Roy were never too romantic, she always saw him as a big flirt, but he looked so hopeless and defeated right now, it would be inhumane to not at least give him a chance. Maybe they would both get what they wanted. But even if it didn’t work out, they’d still be close friends. Neither of them wanted to think about that though.   


Roy’s eyes lit up at her words. “Yes! That would be perfect. Thank you, Riza.” He smiled at her, relieved and feeling like he was floating. She smiled back at him, a smile that warmed him to the core. Riza leaned in close and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, something soft but also a bit teasing. Roy melted, but the moment was interrupted by the clock, signaling that he had to be on a train in 10 minutes. They said their goodbyes and agreed on planning the date when he came back and would have a few days off.   
The trip to follow felt like eternity as the two waited to be together again so they could finally start their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive and negative feedback is greatly appreciated. Please help me get better.


End file.
